


Dinner for Two

by porcelain_cats



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gore, Guro, M/M, hux is just creepy, kylo is head over heels for his general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelain_cats/pseuds/porcelain_cats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo knows that Hux always dines alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for Two

“General?” 

Hux glared up at Kylo from behind his desk. He was already in a foul mood and the knight’s presence wasn’t making it any better. “Can’t you see I’m busy?”

Kylo stood uncomfortably, arms held out slightly to the side with fists clenched, though not for intimidation. He hunched a bit and bent his helmeted head down like a child afraid of being punished. Hux grew more irritated for each second that passed without an answer to his question.

_ “What, _ Ren? I don’t have time for your…  _ whatever _ this is.” Hux gestured at the knight with a flourish then returned to his work.

The modulator of Kylo’s helmet crackled as he released a deep, nervous breath. “You will accompany me… to dinner tonight.”

Hux didn’t look up, just sneered at his datapad. “Oh, is that an  _ order? _ I didn’t realize you had authority over me,  _ my Lord.”  _ The knight’s title was spoken with venom. As an afterthought Hux hissed, “You know I take my meals alone.” Kylo crumpled in on himself a bit more. “Are you going to just  _ stand there _ or do I have to make you leave by force? Stars, are you _ insufferable.” _

“No, I…” A grunt of frustration came out of the helmet like metal scraping against duracrete. “I want to eat! With you!”

Kylo’s sudden shout did nothing to phase the general who merely raised a brow and snorted. “If this is your attempt at courting me, I’d hate to see what you’re like in bed.”

Kylo flushed a bright pink and turned around gracelessly, throwing his helmet off as he aimed another yell at the wall. The heavy helm rolled under the general’s desk, just tapping the toe of his boot.

Hux sighed and put his datapad down, grudgingly accepting that he wouldn’t get any more work done for the night. Kylo still faced the wall, trembling and pulling at his hair. In a much softer voice than before, Hux called Kylo over, “Come here, Ren.” The knight shuffled pitifully towards the general, head hung low as if that would make his enormous body shrink. Hux rose from his chair and held out his arms.  _ This is how you convey compassion, isn’t it? _

Eyeing Hux’s outstretched arms, Kylo took a few more apprehensive steps until Hux could pull him into a stiff embrace. “Such a silly boy… Why are you so adamant about having dinner with me?” Cold, slim fingers brushed an errant lock of hair behind Kylo’s ear then cupped the side of his face. The knight squeezed his eyes shut and grimaced. He’d never been touched so directly by the general.

“I brought you… a gift.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you, but I don’t see what that has to do with dinner.” Hux continued to stroke Kylo’s cheek, taking great pleasure in how the knight’s breath hitched from such a simple touch.

“Isn’t that how one presents a gift to… to their…” Kylo trailed off, biting his lip before mumbling something unintelligible. His voice rose again to an understandable volume, “...over dinner?”

Hux furrowed his brows, confused yet intrigued. “Yes, I suppose that is a traditional way of giving gifts.” A moment of heavy silence passed during which Hux debated his next move. “Come along, then.” Hux led them through a sliding door into a kitchenette.

The kitchenette was kept rather cold and smelled strongly of disinfectant. An inordinate number of knives, skewers, saws, spoons, and graters lined the tile walls and there were several drains on the floor, the largest of which was located beneath a long metal table. Kylo slid his hand absentmindedly along the scratched and dented surface, faintly picking up on the screaming, gurgling energy of its recent past.

Hux looked over his shoulder at Kylo as they approached a thick metal door with a tiny wire-covered window. “Just through here.” His hand paused on the handle and he glanced shyly back at Kylo. “Don’t run away.”

Kylo’s heart swelled at the general’s sudden shift in demeanor. The general never appeared this vulnerable, this innocent. Kylo covered the hand on the door handle with one of his own. “I won’t. I promise. I… I know… I know what you keep in that room.” Hux’s eyes widened and he tensed. Kylo gripped his hand tighter, reassuring. “I’ve sensed it. Through the Force. You’ve always had such a strong aura around you. Strong and energetic. Chaotic. You’ve taken the power of all these people, taken their essence.”

The grip on Hux’s hand loosened and he turned to face the knight, taking the hand into both of his and stroking it gently. Kylo smiled with such warmth and acceptance it nearly brought Hux to tears.

“Please show it to me, I’m not afraid. I wish to give you your gift… in that room.” Hux’s eyes glimmered with excitement, reminding Kylo of an iceberg glittering in the sunlight - cold and dangerous and lovely.

Opening the heavy door, they were met with a blast of air even colder than that of the kitchenette. Overhead lights flickered on, casting a sickly blue hue on the room’s inhabitants. Inhabitants might not be the right word however, for the people inside were certainly not alive. This room - Hux’s secret - was a meat locker. Hanging from about a dozen hooks and chains were the bodies of humans, among whom were members of the Resistance, someone from the Guavian Death Gang, a body too mutilated to identify, and even a handful of First Order officers who must have done something to displease the general.

“Well Ren,” Hux said smiling, “since you’re my guest, you may select the cut of meat that we’ll dine on tonight.” The general nudged a few of the bodies wistfully, watching them swing back and forth and revelling in the quiet  _ squelch  _ of hook against muscle and fat. 

“Me.”

Hux twisted his features in bewilderment. “What?”

“Your gift… I am offering some of myself to you. I am unsure… if I will be to your liking, but I… I want to be a part of you. If you will have me.” Hux stared slack-jawed at the knight. He had never eaten part of a Force user before, especially one as powerful as Ren. “General?”

“Why? Why are you doing this?”

Kylo wrung his hands and dipped his head, embarrassed. “Because I… I am infatuated… with you.” When he got no response, Kylo continued, “And I thought if I was a part of you somehow, then maybe we could work better together. I know that I… I bother you… and sometimes the things I do don’t make sense to you because you do not know the Force. I thought maybe… even if you were not infatuated with me, at least we would not argue so much… It would be a benefit for the Order.”

To Hux the last bit sounded tacked on and unsure, but he already knew what his answer would be. Closing the distance between them, Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck and leaned in to nip at his jaw. “Ren,” Hux purred. “If we do this I might not be able to stop.” He now moved to Kylo’s mouth, biting until he drew blood. “I’ve wanted this since we first met - to taste the flesh of someone like you.” His fingers toyed with the closure on Kylo’s neck guard, opening it up so he had access to the knight’s strong neck.

Kylo moaned as Hux bit down, sucking bruises into the skin to mark his property. “Y-you did?”

“I was always so angry when I saw you, thinking that I would never have the chance to make you mine… but now I have you, and I will consume you. Would you like that? To be with me always?”

“Yes General, please,” Kylo sighed as Hux pulled him in for a kiss.

_ “Wonderful. _ Now, if you would please undress, I will prepare a hook for you…”


End file.
